9 Months Later
by BenoightLangson
Summary: The title explains it all. One shot sequel to "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas or does it?".
A/N: I don't own any of the characters except for my own.

Olivia was due to give birth to her and Hank's first biological child any day now. She had a rough pregnancy, which was to be expected for her age but she was told things were going well for both her and their daughter. Noah was now three and beyond excited that he was becoming a big brother. Justin made visits as frequently as he could and even the group from New York would come out when they could. Hank was glad to have company, so Olivia could have someone with her to help with Noah while he worked.

As her due date approached, she became more unbearable. Some days she would be telling Hank how much she loved him and other days she blamed him for every little thing that went wrong. Yes, he had been through this before with Camille but she never called him every name in the book the way Olivia was. Olivia was alone with Noah when she started having contractions. Hank was at work and had been working on a case in the middle of a snow storm, so she knew she was going to have to get him there more sooner than later. She tried his cell and got his voice mail right away, so she tried the number for Intelligence and got the message. She dialed the main number for the District.

"Chicago Police Department District 21. Sergeant Platt speaking."

"Trudy, it's Olivia."

"Hey, Olivia. What's going on?"

"I need to go to the hospital. I can't get Hank."

"They are doing a stake out and unreachable for the duration."

"Well, I need him to help me through this. He can't miss this. He just can't."

Ok. I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to send Burgess and Roman over to take you to Chicago Med or should I call and have the ambulance come get you?"

"I still have Noah here."

"I'll send Burgess and Roman over."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Sure."

Olivia hung up and waited for someone to come take her to the hospital. Platt had gotten a hold of Burgess and Roman and sent them to get Olivia and Noah. She then tried to contact Hank even though he had told her not to even try. She tried everyone in Intelligence and finally got a hold of Erin.

"Lindsay."

"It's Platt. Tell Voight he needs to get his butt to Chicago Med."

"If I see him. I'm nowhere near where he is right now."

"Well, I would suggest you figure it out because Olivia is in labor and does not want to have this baby alone with just a 3-year old with her. Then tell me where he is and I will track him down myself."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do."

Erin hung up with Platt and called Hank on the radio.

"Hey, Voight."

"Not now, Erin. This guy is about to make a move, so we can finally get him."

"Well, Platt called. You need to get your butt to Chicago Med because your wife is in labor."

"Ok. Call Platt back and send a patrol car to come get me."

"She threatened to come get you herself anyway."

"Then have her come get me."

"Ok."

Erin called Trudy back and told her where Hank was. Trudy left and went to pick Hank up. Burgess and Roman had picked up Olivia and Noah and took them to Chicago Med. Roman stayed with Noah in the waiting room, while Burgess stayed with Olivia.

"You doing ok?"

"I'll be better once Hank gets here. Thank you for staying."

"No problem. We're all looking forward to this baby being born too."

"Good to know."

Trudy arrived at the hospital with Hank. Hank practically jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. He found out what room Olivia was in and went up.

You ok?"

"I am now that you're here."

Hank sat down and kissed her.

"If you need me, I'll be in the waiting room with Roman and Noah."

"Thanks, Burgess."

No problem, Sarge."

Burgess left and went to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry I keep yelling at you so much."

"It's ok. I know you don't really mean it."

Hank kissed her again and started rubbing her belly.

"I love both of you so much."

"We love you too. I was so scared that you weren't going to get here in time."

"I probably should have kept my phone on in case of an emergency. I don't know what I was thinking. I never would have forgiven myself if I had missed our daughter's birth."

"Contraction!"

Hank held Olivia's hand and let her squeeze his as tightly as she wanted as he helped her through the contraction. After it was over, he kissed her forehead. He remained by her side getting her through each contraction. Trudy came in to give him a break for a little while and then everyone from Intelligence had shown up after a while. None of them planned to leave until the baby arrived.

During the early hours of the morning, after more than 12 hours of labor, Olivia finally gave birth to Hannah Grace.

"We did it."

"We sure did. I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too. You going to take a picture of her, so it can be sent to the group in New York?"

"I will eventually. I just want to be with my 2 favorite girls right now."

"Why don't we take her to get cleaned up, weighed and measured and then she'll be ready for her first picture."

"Thank you."

The nurses took Hannah to get her cleaned up, weighed and measured and then they brought her back.

"Do you want to hold her, Daddy?"

"You bet I do."

The nurse put Hannah in Hank's arms.

"You are as beautiful as your mommy."

"She weighs 8 lbs. 7 oz. and measures 21 inches. Everything else looks good too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think you have a waiting room full of people."

The nurse left.

"Well, are you going to go introduce our beautiful baby girl to her new family?"

"Sure."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she kissed Hannah on top of the head. Hank took her to the waiting room. He was surprised as to how many people were there. The group from New York had come in and Justin was also there. Olive had taken Noah, Daniel and Jesse to the house, so they were the only ones not there. Everyone was pretty much asleep. Hank touched Justin on the shoulder.

"Hey, Justin."

"Dad, hey. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect. I'd like you to meet your new sister, Hannah Grace."

"Dad, she's beautiful."

"Thanks. Where are Olive, Daniel, Noah and Jesse?"

"At the house. Erin, wake up."

"What?"

"Look who's here."

"Hey there pretty girl."

Everyone else woke up.

"Oh, how adorable is she? Hank, you did good!"

"Thanks. Olivia deserves all the credit though."

"Mom's ok though?"

"Yes. She's fine. It means a lot to her that you chose to call her Mom."

"Well, she is the only one I have now. I love her as much as I loved my real mom."

"You're a good kid. You know that?"

Hank kissed Justin on the top of his head.

"Can I hold my sister?"

"Of course you can."

Hank handed Hannah to Justin.

"She looks like her mom."

"That she does. Olivia can have all the credit for that too. I better take her back to her mom."

Hank took Hannah from Justin and went back to Olivia's room.

"So, what did they think?"

"They all think she's adorable and looks like her mom. The group from New York is here. Olive took Jesse and the boys to the house, so they were the only ones not here."

"Then I guess Noah will get to meet his new sister later."

Hannah started fussing, so Olivia nursed her as Justin came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Sorry. I didn't know she was eating."

"It's ok. Come on in."

Justin went over and kissed Olivia.

"She's beautiful, Mom."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're able to be here for this."

"Me too. I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he kissed Hannah's head.

"I never would have imagined this ever happening in my life but this moment is a dream come true for me. Thank you for putting up with me and my crazy moods these last 9 months."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met."

"You're pretty amazing yourself. Despite my moodiness lately, you have made me so happy. I think that trip to Vegas was the best trip I have ever taken."

"Me too."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then Amanda came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Amanda."

"How's the new mama?"

"I'm doing great. I've never been happier. How are things going?"

"I'm losing my mind working with the guys."

"I know what that's like. I don't miss it but I miss all of you."

"We miss you too."

"Do you ever hear from Declan?"

"Not really. He's never met Jesse. I never really expected him to be around for her either. She's talking a little bit. She calls both Carisi and Fin Dada. They both love every minute of it. Especially Carisi."

"You two dating?"

"We hang out sometimes and he helps me with Jesse a lot but no, we're not dating."

Then Fin came in.

"Uncle Fin wants to hold Hannah."

"After she's done eating, you can hold her."

"Ok."

"I can't wait for Noah to meet her. Is it still snowing?"

"A little bit. Not as bad as it was earlier."

"It quit long enough for us to get in."

Erin came in and sat down.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Hank said you get all the credit."

"He gets some. Hold your daughter for a minute."

"Ok."

Hank took Hannah from Olivia and patted her on the back until she burped. Olivia took her back and continued feeding her. They both ended up falling asleep. Everyone left except for Hank and Fin, who both fell asleep. It was several hours before Olivia woke up with Hannah still in her arms. Fin woke up and took Hannah from her.

"Liv, she's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You look so happy."

"I am. These last 9 months haven't been easy for me but Hank has been so supportive and so loving even when I didn't deserve it."

"He's just doing what a husband is supposed to do. His wife treats him like crap because she's all hormonal but he loves her anyway."

"I guess. She looks like her daddy when she sleeps, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"I hear from Amanda that Jesse calls you and Carisi Dada."

"Yep. I don't mind. At least we're both there for her. Amanda is doin' a great job with her on her own though. I can't believe how big Noah has gotten."

"Tell me about it and it hasn't been that long since you've seen him either."

"I know."

Hank woke up and yawned and Hannah did the same thing.

"She looks like you when she sleeps. You wake up and yawn and so does she."

Hank took Hannah from Fin as Justin and Erin came in with Noah.

"How's Daddy's girl?"

"Mommy!"

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Is that my sister?"

"Yes, it is. This is Hannah."

"Hi, Hannah. I'm Noah."

Justin lifted Noah up, so he could kiss Hannah on the head and then he kissed Hank. Justin put him on the bed with Olivia and then he kissed her too.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"I'm gonna go, so you can spend time with your family. I'll come back later."

"Ok. Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

Fin kissed Olivia on the cheek and left. Hank got up and handed the baby to Erin. He went to sit on the bed with Olivia and Noah. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek as Noah got off the bed and went to sit with Justin to be closer to his new sister. This was the first time Hank and Olivia were in the same room with all 4 of their kids. Olivia never expected Justin to start calling her Mom but their relationship grew after she married Hank. She had become even more protective of Erin and their mother-daughter bond became stronger after she moved to Chicago. Olivia didn't think her bond with Hank could become stronger than it already was until they brought Hannah Grace Voight into the world 9 months after marrying. They knew it was going to be a challenge but they were ready for it.


End file.
